Zoids
Zoids is an anime franchise that consists of four series, which are Zoids: Chaotic Century, Zoids: New Century / Zero, Zoids: Fuzors, Zoids: Genesis and Zoids: Wild. The first series was dubbed at Blue Water Studios, the second at Ocean Productions, the third by Voicebox Productions, Inc., the fourth by Salami Studios, and the fifth by an unknown company in Hong Kong. To date, the last two series have only been released in Asia. Zoids: Chaotic Century Japanese |dubbing_studio = Blue Water Studios |director = James Corrigall |translation = Kevin McKeown Alex Kind Ian Farthing Kathleen Westlake |recorded = 2002 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 67 |year = 1999-2000 }}Zoids: Chaotic Century (ゾイド Zoido) is the first of five anime series based on the Zoids range of mecha model kits produced by TOMY. The series was animated by XEBEC, and aired from September 4, 1999 to December 23, 2000 on TBS Network. Although the first series to be produced for the franchise in Japan, Chaotic Century was the second series to be dubbed and aired in Western nations, following Zoids: New Century. Cast Additional Voices Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Zoids: New Century / Zero Japanese |dubbing_studio = Westwood Studios |director = James Corrigall |recorded = 2001 |producer = Ocean Productions |country1 = Canada |country2 = Tokyo, Japan |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 2001 }}Zoids: New Century / Zero (ゾイド新世紀／ゼロ Zoido Shinseiki / Zero) is the second series of the Zoids franchise. The series consists of 26 episodes of approximately 25 minutes each. It originally aired from January 6, 2001 to June 30, 2001 in Japan. Cast Additional Voices *Don Brown *Trevor Devall *Michael Dobson *Brian Drummond *Ron Halder *Saffron Henderson *Ellen Kennedy *David MacKay *Scott McNeil *Colin Murdock *Matt Smith Cast (Alternate Dub) *Peter Von Gomm - Bit Cloud *Michael Rhys - Judge Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Zoids: Fuzors Japanese |dubbing_studio = Voicebox Productions, Inc. |director = Terry Klassen |recorded = 2003 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 2003 }}Zoids: Fuzors (ゾイド フューザーズ Zoido Fyūzāzu) is the third series in the Zoids franchise. The series has a total of 26 episodes. Unlike the previous series, it premiered first in the United States on October 4, 2003, although only aired the first 13 episodes. It was then released in Japan on October 3, 2004. Cast Additional Voices *Nicole Bouma *Ted Cole *Michael Dobson *Brian Drummond *Phil Hayes *Matt Hill *Terry Klassen *Scott McNeil *Tabitha St. Germain *Samuel Vincent *Alec Willows *Dale Wilson Transmission Zoids Genesis Japanese |dubbing_studio = Salami Studios |director = René Veilleux |recorded = 2006-2007 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 50 |year = 2005-2006 }}Zoids Genesis (ゾイドジェネシス Zoido Jeneshisu) is the fourth series in the Zoids franchise. The series has a total of 50 episodes. Produced by Shogakukan Music & Digital Entertainment, the show aired in Japan between April 10, 2005, and March 26, 2006. Viz Media acquired the North American and European rights to the series in 2006. The show was announced as part of the initial Toonami Jetstream lineup but ultimately went unreleased prior to that service's shutdown in 2009. Despite this, the distributor commissioned an English-language dub, that was recorded by Salami Studios in North Hollywood, California. To date, the dub is only known to have been released in South East Asia. Cast Additional Voices *Devon Bowman *Tom Gibis *Julie Ann Taylor Transmission External Links *''Zoids Genesis'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Zoids Genesis'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Zoids Wild Japanese |dubbing_studio = Unknown |director = |recorded = 2019- |country = Hong Kong |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 50 |year = 2018-2019 }}Zoids Wild (ゾイド ワイルド Zoido Wairudo) is the fifth series in the Zoids franchise. The series has a total of 50 episodes. Produced by OLM, the show aired in Japan between July 7, 2018, and June 29, 2019. An English dub with an uncredited Hong Kong cast began airing in South East Asia in 2019. Hasbro is producing an alternate dub for the western market. Transmission External Links *''Zoids Wild'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:Franchises Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Anime from the 2000's Category:Series and Movies based on Takara Tomy Category:Viz Media Category:Geneon Entertainment Category:Blue Water Studios Category:Ocean Productions Category:Anime aired on Toonami